Vampire Scavenger Hunt
by Laney Bell
Summary: Every year the cullens like to go to new york for a test of speed, skills, and who can do the craziest things in public.
1. Chapter 1: the game

**I do not own twilight. (as much as I wish I did) Stephenie Meyer does. I'm just talking to her characters in my head. You understand right? I also do not own Barbie or New York. **

"You have got to be kidding me." I looked at Alice with pleading eyes. "Can't I just sit this one out?"

She smiled smugly. "No, silly Bella. You're going to be changed very soon, then all you'll have to wait years until you can go. And Edward not I will get to go either. Please? Besides, I need your help with it." I looked at her perfect pixie-like face. She looked like she was going to cry. I couldn't help it.

"Oh, alright."

"Don't worry, this is mostly for the guys. They love the scavenger hunts. Jasper and Emmett get really into them. They're so much fun!"

I grimaced at the word fun. Alice's idea of fun and mine were truly different. If Alice had her way I would be dressed up like her own personal ,life size Barbie every day to go do some crazy thing that a normal person could never come up with.

"Okay…." I moaned, "can you explain it to me one more time, then?" In truth I hadn't been paying attention well the first time she told me what the plans were. I knew she had some crazy thing planned and I tuned it out as well as I could as a means of self preservation.

Alice's eyes brightened. "Well, have you ever been to New York?"

I thought about complaining again, but I decided it was no use. " uh.. No."

"There's all kinds of stores and crazy places there and every year we try to have a scavenger hunt. We haven't been in a couple of years because …." she trailed off.

I knew what she meant. Because of me coming into their lives and changing everything.

"we've been busy, but I really wanted the guys to get to go before the wedding and everything gets really, really busy. It's so fun. We, being us women, who have to be the impartial moderators, come up with a list of all kinds of crazy stunts they have to do, without being caught mind you, and things they have to get. We give them the stunts and items as the get thing accomplished and whoever gets the most points by the end of the trip wins. We're leaving this weekend and I already have you an out. I've invited you to go shopping with me in Seattle, we'll leave Friday and come back Monday, which gives us plenty of time to fly to New York and cause hysteria."

It was already Wednesday. There is no Charlie will go for this. Thank God.

"uh… Alice. It's so late in the week, Charlie would never agree. Does it have to be this weekend?"

"Yes, it does. The weather for New York is overcast this weekend and it won't be like this again for another month. I think I can handle Charlie." She smirked. "Don't you worry."

Oh. I was worried alright, but not about Charlie saying 'No'.

**I hope y'all like it. I'm new at this (fan fiction I mean, not writing, even though it might look that way) Review/comment/whatever it's called for me. I'd like to know if anyone likes it before I put some more up here. **


	2. Chapter 2: packing and snickers bars

**Okay, I had a whole two reviews (yay! I am loved! Lol) Which qualifies me to put up some more of the story. Once again I don't own Twilight. I didn't make up the characters. If I did my stories would be printed in books and not on this site. I am simply a little kid playing with my imaginary vampire friends. I don't own snickers bars either. **

Chapter 2: Packing and Snickers bars

Alice got her way. She always did. Charlie was putty in her hands once again. She acted all innocent and cute and said that soon I would be a married woman and that I needed a little girls only fun before I was a Mrs. I was counting on him to say no, since the recent Seattle unsolved murders. Thanks for being cautious Capt. Swan.

We were going to leave tomorrow and I was not looking forward to it. Edward sat on my bed watching me as I attempted to pack my bags along the list Alice had given me. He was staring at a half eaten candy bar that laid innocently on the nightstand.

I looked up from my half empty suitcase and saw Edward eying the chocolate bar. He noticed me watching him.

"How can you eat this stuff? It smells repulsive and it cannot taste good." he wrinkled his nose in disgust.

I laughed and picked up the bar and took a big bite. "Mmmm. Yummy. Chocolate." He grimaced again. "What's the matter? Is the big bad vampire afraid of candy?" I breathed in his face.

"Oh you've done it now." he joked. He picked me up and tossed me onto the bed. "You and your chocolate-y breath and going down. " He started tickling me and I laughed until I snorted. He suddenly stopped and listened.

"Go sit in front of the computer and tell your dad it's something Renee said." He ran to the closet and shut the door in plenty of time.

Charlie walked in. "What's so funny, Bells?" I pointed at the blank computer screen, desperately hoping that Charlie wouldn't walk around to see it.

"An email Renee sent me." I said, feigning laughter through my worry. I remembered something from the last email she had sent me. "She thought she saw a shark and it turned out to be a harmless dolphin. She was freaking out." It was true. It was funny. I hadn't laughed as hard as I was acting, but I did snicker. It was truly silly, even for Renee. "Phil came running and everything."

"okay. " Charlie accepted my excuse. "Just making sure you weren't sneaking boys in your room without me knowing it." He shut the door and walked back to his game to tune out the world.

"Well technically he's not really a boy." I muttered under my breath. Sometimes I wondered how he could be so unobservant and still be a police officer. I turned to look for Edward. My closet was open, but he was nowhere to be seen. I turned to my bed and he was lounging on it, looking more like a Greek god than anyone had a right to.

"You really ought to get some packing done," he teased.. " We're leaving in the morning, you know?'

"How can I get anything done with these distractions?" I threw back, picking the infamous snickers bar back up.

"Very well." he said and he was gone. There was a note he had put on the bottom of my packing list in his beautiful script

Please be ready in the morning. Alice has already backed an emergency Bella bag in case you try that out. You're going. That's final. I love you

Edward

I sighed. I was going to New York City. I had no choice about it.

**I have about two more chapters wrote already. I'll try to get them up tonight. I've been reading breaking dawn all day and I can't seem to pay attention any more. I should be packing to go on vacation. Reviews make me happy. **


	3. Chapter 3: rules

**Another chapter! I don't own twilight. I don't own the characters. Anything else I mention in the story probably isn't mine either. I don't know why Emmett was chasing the pigeons. **

"Emmett please stop chasing the birds!" Alice screamed at her 'brother' "Get over here so I can go over the rules!"

"I've heard the rules over 600 times, Alice."

She gave him a look that I'm sure could have melted his flesh off if he wasn't made of granite.

He ran back to the blanket we were all sitting on in the park. I was finally in New York. A normal girl would love it here. A normal girl would be taking in all of the sites and sounds and go shopping. A normal girl would not be armed with a video camera. A normal girl would not be on a vampire scavenger hunt.

"okay." Alice began. "You know the rules. Two teams. Emmett and Carlisle will be team red. Esme and Rosalie will film them, but cannot interfere in any way. Same with Jasper and Edward. Bella and I tape. I have the list and will text the different stunts to the guys. When one team completes a stunt it will become unavailable for the other team to score on it and they must move on to the next item. We will add up the scores and declare a winner when we get to Forks. AND NOT BEFORE! Yes, all of the footage will be watched. You may spend a thousand dollars ONLY! And times starts now! GO!

Alice pressed a button on her cell phone and Carlisle and Edward's phone started ringing. I looked at the message

Go stand in the park. Be statues and wait for someone to

Believe you are.

Then move and scare them.

40 points.

Good luck.

I didn't blink before they were off and running.

"Alice, shouldn't we follow them?" I asked meekly.

"Not quite yet." She giggled.

"They really get into it." added Esme.

Then they were all laughing their heads off at a joke I obviously didn't know.

We sat there for about 20 minutes before Rosalie stood up and brushed her dress off.

"I think we should go find them now. They're probably standing there by now."

We split ways and Alice found our men standing on pedestals nearby. They were completely covered in grey paint and wearing togas with grapes in their hands. They looked like they had been at a party in ancient Greece and someone had frozen them in mid dance and put them in the park here . I couldn't help but laugh as Alice and I settled on a bench about 20 yards away from them. No one walked by for a long time and I was starting to get bored, but after a while a young couple began admiring the "new statue" and talking about how lifelike it was and how the artist has included every detail just right.

Edward suddenly leaped into the air and Jasper caught him. The couple ran screaming. It was hysterical. I was to the point of tears.

Alice quickly texted Rose that we won the first round and to meet at the corner of Broadway for the next stunt. Then she shot one out that said

Great job.

Now go clean up.

0 points, but then you won't

Look like frat boy statues.

**I think I have one more coming tonight. I've had this typed for about a week or so. Might as well get it all done in one hit. **

**Reviews make authors smile. **


	4. Chapter 4: streaking

Chapter 4: streaking

**I don't own Twilight. I wish I did. These characters are Stephenie Meyer's. They just make for a great story so I borrow them now and then. **

**I think you know what this one is going to be about. **

"What's the next one?" I asked Alice, eagerly as we walked to Broadway. I was getting into this.

"I knew you'd like it." she beamed. "It's going to be funny. I'll let you wait to see this one."

She texted the next instructions out as we sat down on a bus bench with Esme and Rosalie.

"How many points is this one for?" asked Esme, disapprovingly. The look on her face let me know that it would definitely be something immature. Esme has the ability to love, but some things I'm sure made her irritated too.

"Well," Rosalie answered. "we had a hard time deciding on this one. The skill level is infinitely easier, but it's much more embarrassing."

Alice laughed. "We decided on 60 just for the sake of making Jasper and Edward trying it. If it didn't effect the score drastically they wouldn't even go for it. Oh here the winner comes already.

I looked up and saw Emmett running at a human speed, buck naked, except for a two pieces of cardboard, one on the front and one on the back, with the word 'CENSOR' scrawled out in big, red, block letters. He raised his arms like he was winning an Olympic race. His face held a prideful grin that suggested that he was having much more fun than he should running down the street almost naked.

I could hardly film I was laughing so hard. This was as entertaining as Alice said.

"Oh and here comes second place!" Rosalie choked out between spurts of laughter.

It was Jasper followed by Edward. They too, had matching censor bars. They both looked sulky and clearly didn't take this a lightly as Emmett. They had their arms crossed as the ran, slightly to fast for human speed, as if they were trying to protect the little modesty they had left. I'm sure that if vampires could blush their entire bodies would be tomato red. Jasper just had to make his embarrassment permeate the area. My giggles suddenly stopped and I blushed.

But maybe that was just from seeing Edward in the buff. I was too distracted by the Edward's chest.

Alice noticed my ogling. "Earth to Bella!"

"oh huh. What? Ummm…" I blushed the color that I thought Jasper and Edward should be by now.

"Where Carlisle?" I asked and then a new wave of blush colored me realizing that it probably sounded like I wanted to see Carlisle in the same state.

"Esme, doesn't like this." Alice explained. "She let us make our husbands streak, but she put her foot down and Carlisle was only to happy to agree. We just conveniently forgot to tell Jasper and Edward that only one person was required to go through with that one." Even Jasper's emotions he was pushing at us couldn't stifle the laughter that Rosalie and Alice erupted into.

Alice pressed a few more buttons on her cell.

"This one should be easier."

And I totally agreed. Anything would be easier than running naked down a busy street in one of the most populated cities in the world.

Anything that wouldn't embarrass me as bad as it did them.

**There you have it. The Cullen men streaking. This is the last one for today. The next chapter is far to short still and needs some more details before you can see it.**

**I just got back from vacation for five days and I had one new review. (thanks dancingchickie) but more reviews, well that would give me vampire like super speed and I could get this story pumped out in weeks and not months. Think how happy that would make everyone involved! **


	5. Chapter 5: message for my sweetie

**I don't own the lovely Twilight Vampires. If I did I would be Stephanie Meyer and would be publishing books on a grander scale. And, alas, I do not own Hershey's. I would be a much richer and rounder person if I did. **

**It's a very short chapter and for that I apologize, but there was no way to make this longer. **

"Did you guys see the color of her face?!" Alice squealed. Her voice was between a laugh and talking. It's a good thing vampires didn't need air or else she wouldn't be doing so well.

I scowled at her. She only laughed harder.

"The color you turned was half of the fun of that one." She tried to convince me. My future sister in law could be such a pain in the ass.

I glared at her in a way that your parents warned you that would get stuck when you were little.

"And now, to the Hershey's store!" cried Alice. "This one's easy. 30 points. They simply have to go to Hershey's time square and one of them has to send their sweetie a kiss message. See that screen up there?" I nodded. "If Edward wins this one, you'll see your name up there."

And so we waited. We were sitting across the road. It seemed like it took forever. It was so crowded we couldn't even see if they ever got into the store, so we had to keep our eyes and the cameras on the flashing sign that was scrolling shout outs and mushy love sayings across it. It seemed like hours. I kept fidgeting on the hard New York City bench. The rest of them seemed like statues. I looked totally out of place with these, still perfect, granite versions of beauty.

I sighed. "Alice, I think this is taking too long." Maybe something went wrong and they're lost.

They all busted into a fit of giggles. I decided it was best it I stopped asking questions. Rosalie muttered something about a vampire getting lose and my impatient human ways.

Surely enough Jasper and Edward won this one.

**I love you forever Bella Swan - Edward **

I was momentarily dazzled by how sweet this was. I shook myself out of my daze in time to see

**Esme Cullen, you are my life. -Carlisle**

I wanted to cry. It was so beautiful. Esme and Carlisle had been together for longer than my grandparents. Their love WAS everlasting. But Rosalie had to be the one to bring me back to Earth.

"Bella, are you crying?" She giggled a little. "Wow. I didn't intend on him saying I love you making you cry."

"I'm fine… just something in my eye." I could never explain that one in the middle of times square. I looked up at the sign one last time before we walked off.

**I love you Stephenie. - Pancho**

**NOTE: I'm not exactly sure If this is the exact thing they do in New York. I saw something like this one time on the Food Network. Supposedly, if I am not mistaken, (I probably am, but it's good reading) you can make little messages to go on the little flags of Hershey's kisses ( I don't own those either, lol) that can say whatever you want. When you type in the messages it puts them on this flashing sign outside the store and you can watch what people write. It might not be the store I'm talking about. Or it might not even be at a store at all. It might have never been on the Food Network. I could have dreamt it all. Oh well. **

**REVIEW! Come on. Do it for me. You know you want to. **


	6. Chapter 6: the hotel

**I don't own Twilight. The characters are my imaginary friends and I make up stories with them. I return them to Stephanie at the end of the day.**

Alice pressed a few buttons on her phone.

"Where to now?" I asked eagerly. It was just barely getting dark.

"To the hotel." Said Esme, with a smile.

"Why?" I almost stamped my foot again. "I'm not tired at all!"

"Maybe not, but I can hear your stomach growling from here. You haven't ate since the peanuts on the plane this morning." Piped up Alice.

"Then why can't we just go to a restaurant?"

"I've got a joke for you. 8 people walk into a restaurant and only one orders-"

"Okay, I see your point. Room service at the hotel then?"

"Exactly."

The hotel was beautiful. So beautiful in fact that I was too busy looking around the massive lobby to even notice the name of it. Soon we were all headed up to our rooms. The Cullen's had an unlimited cash flow, so it could have been any hotel in the city. I felt like royalty just standing there. They booked two hotel suites for the sake of the keeping up with the illusion that we were normal.

Jasper and Alice were sharing one with Edward and I. Carlisle and Esme shared one with Emmett and Rosalie.

The rooms were amazing. There was a large living room, a dining area, two individual bedrooms and a balcony. As soon as we were in the room Edward threw a menu at me and demanded I eat soon.

I could barely look at Jasper without laughing anymore.

"So how was streaking down Broadway?" I choked out just in time to start laughing.

"oh hush." he hissed back. I laughed so hard that I began choking. Edward was immediately at my side with a glass of water. I tried to breathe or take a drink, but every time I looked up at either Jasper or Edward and laughed even harder. Eventually Edward made me go lay down until I could control myself.

When I reappeared in the living room Edward had taken the liberty to order dinner for me. He ordered spaghetti with meat sauce. It was terrific. I ate every bit realizing how ravenously hungry I really was.

After dinner everyone headed down to the pool.

It was an indoor pool with a hot tube and a sauna and every fancy thing anyone could ever imagine. It was mostly deserted because anyone else in New York would be out to dinner, or a play, or shopping. Which left the guys to a splash contest. Which of course Emmett won, but Jasper demanded a do over. We were all soaked. Even Carlisle was in on it.

Pretty soon we were all jumping into the pool (which was slowly loosing water) trying to out do each other. I was always guaranteed to loose, due to my humanly weak state, but that didn't stop Alice and Edward from trying to cheat for me. At the moment I jumped into the water Alice and Edward would jump in and then get right back out before anyone could even blink. Everyone but Emmett noticed. We decided to left him just go on believing that I had created that big of a splash. He was awestruck.

"Everyone," Carlisle interrupted our splashing and enjoying ourselves. "we need to go back to the room. The pool has lost almost 2 feet of water." I hadn't noticed yet, but standing in the 4 foot water, which should come up to my almost to chest , wasn't even at my waist.

Emmett groaned and splashed one more time. Hitting me and soaking my hair once again. We all headed back to the rooms.

Edward, being as overprotective as he always was, made me take a hot shower and get on dry clothes the moment I got into the room and Alice hurried me into bed the moment I was done. "I have a lot of plans for tomorrow and you being tired would just slow us down." she nagged and she threw a pair of silk pajamas at me.

"What are these?" I asked, still in my towel, holding up the inoffensive silk items. They were baby pink and long sleeved with black trim. They were cut to look like a Chinese clothes. I held them up. Ew. The pale pink color made my skin look pasty and my hair look mousy.

"Come on Bella. I saw them and I thought they were so cute. And of course _I _don't sleep, so pajamas are unnecessary for me. Wear them." I shrugged into them. "They look so cute on you!" she exclaimed. Consider them an early wedding present. Now go to bed."

My human speed wasn't quick enough for her so she picked me up and carried me to my bed. She set me down. "Sweet dreams, Bella." And she was off to watch movies with Jasper all night.

Edward walked into the room and raised an eyebrow when he saw me sitting cross legged on the end of the bed with my arms crossed. He bent down and kissed me on the forehead.

"You look beautiful." I suddenly had forgotten why it was that I didn't like the pajamas.

He scooped me up and pulled the sheets and comforter back. He buried me under them, tucking me in and laying down on top of the covers beside me.

"Aren't you going to watch movies with the rest of your family?" I asked, the yawned. I was more tired than I had thought.

"Nah." He flashed that crooked smile. "There's no movie that could be better to watch than you."

I rolled my eyes at his romantic joke. "Do I really put a comedy to shame with things I say in my sleep?" I asked, attempting to be funny.

"No," He cooed. Kissing my right cheek. "but your beauty is far better than any love story." He kissed the other one.

Soon I was dreaming.

Of Edward of course.

**Constructive reviews make me get better. Which improves the story. Which is good for you.  
Help yourself. Review my stories. **


	7. Chapter 7: superman underware

**Thanks so much for your loverly ideas and reviews! I checked today to find three beautiful reviews and in total 5 exciting ideas! WOWS! Anyways, this chapter will have the most popular idea in it. It shall include details of both stariinights (thank you) and stargirlcullen's (thank you) ideas. Enjoy.**

**I don't own twilight. I don't own the empire state building (do I have to disclaimer that?) and I for sure don't own super man. I just make up the stories. **

The next morning I woke up feeling disoriented and unsure of where I was. It took me a few minutes to remember the pervious day's activities. I remembered the look on Emmett's face yesterday and instantly started smiling. The smell of bacon wafted in through the crack in the door and it reminded me that I was hungry. My stomach growled. 

"I've already ordered you room service when you're ready to eat." yelled Edward from the living room. The Cullen's were far to good for me. I didn't deserve to join a family like this. I rolled lazily out of the big, soft bed and looked in the mirror hanging above the dresser. _Yikes._ I grimaced, then changed my direction to the bathroom to comb my wild hair before I make my appearance. I grabbed the brush off the sink and ripped it through my hair. The snags in it popped as they were split apart. I went to my suitcase next to avoid any comments from Emmett about being in my " 'jammies". I grabbed my suitcase only to find that during the night Alice has switched all of my clothes with designer label clothes. 

Ugh. I would never be able to find anything in here. I sighed as I looked around the room for where she hid them. I finally admitted defeat when Alice came into the room and dug out an outfit for me. 

"Here." she giggled. 

"Alice, where are my clothes?" I moaned. 

"In the suite's safe. Where they will stay for the duration of the visit. I took the liberty of picking some things out for you before we left." 

I looked at what form of torture she had planned out for me today. White linen capris and a light green tank top with eyelet lace on the neckline. At least she allowed me flip-flops, though they did have a wedge heel on them and I would probably fall down a few times today. But before I could protest any further Alice had walked out of the room. _Annoying, clothes obsessed vampire. _I muttered. Almost hoping that my future sister in law heard. 

I finally came out and ate, though I barely tasted the food because Emmett kept telling me to hurry. 

"It's not my fault I can't go for weeks without eating like some people." I teased him. I couldn't be irritated anymore. Jasper wouldn't stop with the excitement. 

Finally the guys left to go wait for the next set of instructions. The rest of us settled down on the couch to give them some time to get out into the streets of New York. 

"Well," Alice began. "anyone care to know what I have planned next?"

"Do I even want to know?" I teased.

"Well, that's for you to decide." She poked back. "How do you feel about sky diving?"

I looked at her in horror. It took her a moment to register my thoughts. 

"No! Silly Bella! I don't mean you. I mean our friends the Cullen boys." I still looked at her blankly. She continued. "I'm giving them 100 points for whoever pulls this off first. They're supposed to jump off the empire state building, unseen of course, wearing a bra that Rosalie and I picked out and superman undies. I do believer that Emmett and Jasper are up for this one, since Edward and Carlisle got the last one." She calmly picked up her small silver phone and typed on it for a minute. The instructions were very lengthy for this one. 

"How are they going to get the exact bra and under ware you want them to wear?" I asked Rosalie as Alice typed. She looked at me as if what I was asking was the dumbest question on the planet. 

"Alice and I hid clues for them to find. They simply follow the trail of clues until they get to the …er… 'outfits". Then it's a race to the empire state building. First one to the ground wins. Too simple."

She smiled smugly. That was NOT a simple feat. That wasn't even simple to think about. But then again this was vampires we were talking about.

"Okay. All set." Alice declared. "Let's go." 

Of course I tripped going into the elevator. Luckily it was just four and Esme used her inhuman abilities to stop me from crashing to the floor. Her arms were hard as a rock. I could already feel the places where her hands were going to leave bruises on my soft arms. I scowled at Alice.

"Did you have to make me wear heels?"

"A little something for Edward?" she tried. 

"Edward isn't here."

She shrugged and stepped out of the elevator. "on to the first clue!" she shouted and waved her arm in the air. A taxi pulled up to the curb beside her. The middle aged, hairy driver couldn't seem to take his eyes off any of my companions. _I look so out of place here. _I thought to myself. Alice rattled off some strange address that I didn't recognize and we were off. 

**Sorry but the stunt didn't end up in this one. The hunt will be in the next one. Maybe in actual jump will be in that one. I'm trying to drag these out a bit because as soon as they get back to Forks and announce the winner I have to come up with another story idea. Which is a sad thing for me to leave the Cullen's for any amount of time. **

**Reviews help make authors better. Which in turn makes better stories for readers to read. **

**Help me help you. **

**Review please. **


	8. Chapter 8: bra shopping

**I don't own Twilight. I am merely entertaining myself with these characters because the series is, to soon, over. **

The address turned out to be an old vintage store. One that looked like it had been there for a long time. The walls were painted a buttery yellow and it was lit by a large chandelier in the middle of the store and lots of little lamps on tables. The woman behind the counter looked about 30 something and greeted Alice warmly. Calling her Cynthia. Another one of the fake names on Alice's credit cards. Just another way the Cullen's could keep incognito.

The store was filled with all kinds of frilly things from decades past. It was mostly dresses, but in the back were dozens and dozens of bras and underwear. Lacy and pink and frilly and see through. It was like Victoria's secret only less scary. The perfect place to hide the perfect bra.

Alice and Rosalie rushed to the back of the store. They both sighed in unison.

"Whew. They still have them." Rosalie whispered.

"Still have what?" I asked, curiously.

"We picked out a these two certain bras specifically for this contest. They are originals to this store; you cannot find them anywhere else. Everything in this store is original. See that pink one over there?" Alice asked.

"yeah."

"That's for Jasper." It looked at it. It was a light baby pink with black lace around the edges. It had a bow between the cups and the straps had rhinestones on them. "Don't you just love it? I plan on keeping it when he's done with it." Of course. Leave it to Alice to go bra shopping for herself and make her favorite the one her husband has to wear.

"The black and white on over there?" Rosalie asked.

I nodded.

"That's for Emmett." It was white with black lace covering it. The straps were black lace. In between the cups hung a little gold key charm. Of course Rosalie wanted that when Emmett was done.

Alice spaced out for a moment. "OH CRAP!"

"What?!" we all asked

"Is it the Volturi?" Esme asked edgily.

"No. Jasper's on his way. He's got to be cheating. There's no way he could have found this place so quickly any other way. EVERYBODY HIDE!"

I ran and hid in a dressing room with the lens of the camera poking out. Alice and Rosalie dove into a pile of clothes and Esme hid in a rack of clothes with the lens between two prom dresses. I felt so silly considering that Jasper could smell us regardless of our hiding place.

The door opened and he stepped in, followed by Edward. The both smiled at her. I was sure she was going to start hyperventilating.

"Excuse me, Miss, I'm looking for something." Gosh, were all vampire men this talented with wooing women or just the Cullen's?

"What can I help you find?" I sware the saleslady started swaying. Was she even breathing?

She lady was tall, and blonde with her hair swept up into a loose bun. She was wearing a light blue linen dress.

"I'm looking for a bra." He said it so surely like it was the most common thing in the world for an attractive man to go bra shopping. The woman looked slightly taken aback. Jasper just pumped out more calming and happy vibes.

"O….kay?" It was almost a question, like she didn't know whether to say yes or no and she needed him to tell her.

"Well, it's a certain bra," he began. "I know my wife has been in this store several times and I wanted to get her a present." The woman eyes fell at the mention of Alice. Edward started smirking from where he was standing by a glass case of jewelry. I could only imagine what the saleslady was thinking.

"What's your…wife's," she stumbled on the word wife "name?"

"Cynthia Cross. I think you may know her."

"Of course I do. She's one of my best customers. She was in here earlier today, actually."

"Could you tell me what she was looking at?"

"Of course."

She lady, who blabbered on and on and eventually said her name was Jill, led him to the table in the back of the store. They were standing just mere feet from the dressing room I was in and the pile of Clothes that Alice and Rosalie were under. He tilted his head my way and winked at the camera. He knew where I was.

Jill held up the bra Alice had shown me earlier.

"She's tried this one on before. It fit her just fine, too. She's always looked at it. I cannot imagine why she hasn't bought it yet…."

"I'll take it." He interrupted her.

As they walked back up to the cash register Emmett strolled to the back of the store with another sales lady salivating over him.

He sniffed the air and picked up the exact bra that Rosalie had shown me.

"This one is perfect." he said in his low warm voice. "My wife will love it."

I hadn't even seen them come in. I was too busy watching Jasper lingerie shop like it was a common place thing for a man to do.

They were gone in a flash and Alice unearthed herself from the massive pile of thongs, followed shortly by Rosalie. I walked out and paused the camera.

"Okay, there's the bras. Now where are they going to find the underwear?" I asked.

"Easy. I chose this store because right down the road is a store that sells superman EVERYTHING! I think It would me much quicker to just head to the capital building and watch the festivities." said Alice.

The cab ride was much the same as the first one, with me feeling like the ugly duckling among my friends and the driver looking at them like he'd never seen a woman in his life.

**Okay, I promise (mostly because there's not way to put it off any longer.) The actual jump will be in the next chapter. I sware. **

**Spinach is to pop-eye as reviews are to me. They make me type faster. **

**Wanna hear about the jump?**

**Click the button**

**ß-- You know you want to. **


	9. Chapter 9: free falling and presents

**Hello Beautiful people on the other side of the internet. I am working as fast as I can to get this story finished up for y'all. **

**I disclaim. Stephenie owns Twilight. The beautiful characters are hers. I used borrow them ocassionaly. Speaking of Stephenie, did anyone catch that I included her in the Hershey's (not mine) chapter? Go back and read the last line. I really don't think anyone caught it. Lol. I thought it was cute. **

**IN OTHER NEWS, there is a poll up on my page allowing you to cast your vote for the winner of the scavenger hunt. I'm not good at making decisions. So I decided to leave it up to the most important part of any author/reader relationship…the readers. So go vote! Now here's the story. **

Alice had taken us to the top of a building next to the empire state building. I looked over the edge, instantly feeling woozy and deciding that it would be in everyone's best interest that I stayed back from it.

The sky was overcast and gloomy, perfect vampire weather, just like Alice said it would be. I hadn't noticed until this moment. It wasn't raining either, which was a pleasant change from being in Forks. The wind was picking up and I was feeling the chill stupid fashionista vampire had forgotten to her Barbie a jacket this morning when she dressed her. Great.

"Bella, be sure and put your camera on high speed mode." Alice said suddenly. Throwing me out of the trance I was in, being that high up in the air.

"huh?" I said automatically,

"Be sure and put your camera on high speed mode. This stunt is going to be very, very fast so no humans can see it. They'll have to jump at a high speed to just clear all the levels and defeat the updraft and then they'll have to take off like a speeding train just so no one will see them land. I doubt you'll even see them until I get the film and slow it down for the final video. But the camera won't catch any of it unless you set it to high speed." I had never been technology illiterate, but I had no idea what she was talking about. Finally I just surrendered the camera to her for the duration of the weekend. I probably wasn't getting very good shots anyway with my slow human reflexes.

"Is Japer going to get any bonus points for getting to the shop first?" Asked Rosalie as they set up the cameras.

"I don't really know." Alice replied. "I was THINKING about it, but I know he cheated, somehow. I think he used our excited emotions to follow us to the store, but the only way to prove that is Edward and he's not going to rat out his team for cheating now is he?"

Rosalie shook her head.

"Why don't you give him and Edward 20 bonus points for finding the store, if Emmett wins this one." Esme offered.

"That's a great idea." Rosalie agreed. "It's always more fun when they're neck and neck and giving each other hell on the plane ride home trying to figure out who won."

"Yeah. I think I'll do that. I didn't say that I was or wasn't going to give bonus points for finding the store and it WAS a two part task. I just don't want them to dominate if they win this stunt."

"Alice," I interrupted. "How long until they get here?"

She looked blankly into the space between the buildings for a moment. "OH GOSH! Any second now Emmett will be barreling off that building!"

And then he was. Yelling "COWABUNGA!" All the way down. I couldn't see anything but a blur, but I imagine that he was wearing the same smirk that he had yesterday when he ran down a busy street almost naked.

And then, only seconds behind him was Jasper, another blur, this time I heard "Superman!" being shouted.

All of a sudden there was a cold hand on my shoulder and then I was being carried away from the group. I sware I am a living breathing magnet for bad things. It's a good thing that Alice had the camera. Maybe they would notice that I didn't have anything valuable on me and let me go.

My attacker set me down and I realized that I wasn't being attacked at all. The cold hands belonged to none other than my fiancée, Edward Cullen.

"Haven't seen you since this morning." He was wearing my favorite half smile.

"No." That was all my brilliant mind could think of after him running me to the other side of the building.

He grinned again. "You know back in that store?"

I nodded.

"I got you a present."

My insides were suddenly spinning, thinking of all of the bras and thongs in there. Surely the gentleman, Edward, had not gotten me lingerie. Even though I was his bride to be, It was still shocking… and weird.

He noticed my shocked expression shook his head, laughing softly.

"I'm sure it's not as exciting as what you thought." he said. Holding out a small, black velvet box.

Inside was a locket. It silver and tiny with the pattern of vines on it. Inside were the words _My heart is where you are. _

"_I couldn't resist. I know how you hate gifts and all, but I was looking at the jewelry to kill time while Jasper went….er…. Shopping. I saw it and I immediately thought of you. I should have put a picture of us in it, but I didn't have one on such short notice and I didn't want to wait."_

"_It's beautiful." I felt like I was going to cry. I normally detested presents of any kind, but I loved this small token of Edward's love. He helped me put it on._

"_It suits you." He smiled again. How in the world did I get so lucky? What bizarre occurrence allowed fate to let us end up together and for me to keep this dream with me…forever? _

"_We should be getting you back to the girls." And without even a moment for me to protest I was sitting by Alice once again. _

"_Emmett won." She muttered as we all got up. I noticed the small smirk on her face. _

"_By the way, great necklace." _

_Alice noticed everything. _


	10. Chapter 10: lunchtime

**Okay here's the scoop. I'm really busy lately. I have marching band, honor choir auditions coming up, honor band auitions coming up, voice lessons, youth group, school, and ya know sleep. I will not be updating as much as I did over the summer. And it could be a as long of a time as it was on this chapter. Sorry, I wish i could update more, but I don't have that much time. I'll try to have some more up later today. **

**I disclaim. **

"Lunch time." Alice proclaimed, holding out a bag that looked more like a purse than a lunchbox, and an expensive one at that. I emptied it out to find a sandwich on a croissant, a bottle of French spring water, and a shiny red apple.

I looked out at the beautiful view of New York city as I bit into the crisp apple and silently reveling in my luck at having this wonderful bunch as my future family.

"O vat or dey gon dew nes?" I asked, my mouth full of sandwich, which was the most amazing think I had ever tasted.

Esme chuckled at my eagerness and Rosalie rolled her eyes at my lack of manners. She muttered something about being able to eat a grizzly bear with more manners than I could eat a sandwich. Alice and Esme shot her a disdainful look.

"Lunch." Alice stated.

I swallowed. "I'm eating as fast as I can, but what are they going to do?"

"They going to do the same thing you are. They're going to walk into a restaurant, order lunch, and eat it." She said it as if they weren't vampires that couldn't stand the smell, much less the taste of human food.

"But…" I began.

"They'll just have to be men and throw it all up later." Rosalie said, with sick humor in her voice. Clearly enjoying it.

When I finished my meal, we were off to watch the boys enjoy theirs. The task wasn't as simple as hurrying to scarf down a meal like a hotdog eating contest. They had to go to a fancy restaurant and eat the meal as if they were normal people and pretend to enjoy it. They had to finish it all to get any points. The one to finish first got fifty more points. They had to choose their own restaurant and they weren't allowed to see the progress of the other team.

Carlisle chose his and Emmett's. It was a little corner café owned by some Frenchman who one day got sick of the competitive French food industry and came to America to open this little place.

The inside had tan walls painted to look like bricks and pictures of the French countryside all over the place. The tables were iron with glass tops. Alice and I didn't get to stick around to watch Carlisle and Emmett carefully "enjoy" lunch because we had to go Edward and Jasper's pick. It wasn't much bigger, but was a little. It was a Tai restaurant decorated in the stereotypical oriental fashion with a waterfall covering the entire back wall.

Both Jasper and Edward ordered the same thing. Some noodle dish that I could never pronounce. In perfect character Jasper ordered it and said that he loved it and that Edward should try it too and so he did. In reality neither of them had any clue what it tasted like. They would never know. All human food tasted like dirt to them.

They slowly consumed it, as was the rules. They acted like the loved it and had to waiter send their compliments to the chef. They paid and exited the restaurant and walked around the corner to go find someplace incognito to get rid of it all.

Alice picked up the phone. 150 more points for us.

**Reviews are great. Be sure to vote in the poll. Tell me who YOU want to win. **

**The contest will be coming to a close soon. **


	11. Chapter 11: lingerie salesmen

**Everyone, I am so terribly sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I've been extremely busy lately. I've been dying to finish this story. Thank you all for the beautiful reviews. And now the story. **

**I disclaim. **

I still could not believe that the family of vampires had just ate so much food. It was crazy. I was so used to them not eating that this was totally strange.

Alice laughed at the expression on my face as she sent the instructions out to the guys on her phone.

"Things are about to get very…." she paused and narrowed her eyes at me, a very alluring look, "sexy." She laughed her head off.

I looked at her with a very confused expression.

We began walking down the street towards, I was guessing, the next location. The day was kind of bright, despite the frosting of clouds covering New York City. Even though Alice wasn't sparkling like it did in direct sunlight, but it had a sort of slight sparkle. I noticed that every male we met on the sidewalk was noticing it too. None of them could take their eyes off her. I felt very plain as we walked.

I stumbled in the wedges I was wearing and Alice used her super reflexes to save me from an embarrassing fall. As I tripped the locket I was wearing hit me in the chin. We continued walking down the sidewalk and the men continued to stare at Alice and Esme and Rosalie as we met them, but I remembered the necklace and Edward's love. I floated the rest of the way to the next location.

I was suddenly thrown out of my love spell as I saw the oncoming stunt.

Edward, Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle were all wearing lacy lingerie. To make matters ever funnier they were standing in the display of some little boutique that boasted a sign that said "semi annual lingerie sell!" The were as still as the mannequins that stood around them. One would never now that they weren't just a piece of the display if they didn't know any better. They looked totally like the men they were, but they seemed like they belonged to the store.

They were all wearing bras and panties with similar cuts in different colors. Jasper's had a skirt and Emmett was wearing fishnet tights.

Edward's was a classic red, Emmett's was hot pink, Carlisle's was pale pink, and Jasper's was white.

It strange to behold. To say the least.

"Alice," I said, looking on at the strange sight before me, "I know this is some stunt, but how are we supposed to figure out who wins? I know that they can sit like that for days on end."

"You know how vampires have that 'skill'," she accented the word like it was something that they practiced, not a genetically built in weapon, "that we can pretty much get anyone to do anything with the right words or look. The challenge is won when a woman sees one of these styles and goes in and buys it. Simple, huh?"

I noticed that Esme was in the store watching, inconspicuously I may add, what was being bought and Rosalie was trying things on. Emmett's eyes kept darting the where Rosalie was, I laughed. His head was not in this stunt. I could tell.

Suddenly Esme walked out of the store. "Carlisle wins." She declared with one of her soft smiles. "The women was going on and one about how she couldn't wait to wear the pale pink number for her husband." She smiled again and laughed.

"120 points for team Emmett-Carlisle." And like that the boys were missing from the store front.

**Okay that totally blew. I'm so tired. You have no idea. I'm also really distracted with guy issues. So review and make me feel special!! I will so try to update tomorrow. On my only free day. That is love you guys. **

**- press that button! **


End file.
